A True Love
by mariabosco
Summary: Ivy and Liam broke up. Liam and Naomi are together but soon he realizes she's not the girl for him. Also Ivy has a surprise visit from the past. Please read and review! Thanks! Liam/Ivy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. The character belong to their owners.**

Liam was sitting on the sand, one arm holding his surf board, the other around the woman he was in love with, or at least he thought until a few months ago. Things where weird and awkward between him and Naomi since they got back together. He promised he was going to open up to her and stop being secretive and mysterious. But he couldn't. He really tried but she wasn't the girl he could tell everything to.

"Liam? Hey, are you even listening to me?" Naomi asked annoyed.

"Um, what?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was telling you that Ade and I went yesterday to the mall and they didn't had the lip gloss we were looking for and…" She replied while looking her self in her mirror.

"Well you should be thankful for that otherwise you'll suffer even more brain damage for swallowing all that lip gloss. If more brain damage it's even possible." A voice cut her off from behind them.

Liam turned around to see Ivy standing there with a smirk on her face, wearing a multicoloured bikini and her wetsuit.

"Hey Iv" Liam said looking up at her.

"What's up dude?" she asked and high five him.

"Liam! Are you going to just let her talk to me like that?" Naomi said standing up with her hands over her hips.

"Relax Naomi, she was just kidding" Liam said not looking at her. He was mesmerized by Ivy's beauty. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her blonde hair blowing with the wind, her beautiful green eyes, her body….

"Dude, are we having another staring competition?" Ivy asked.

"What? No dude. But I mean, if we were I would totally win" he said mocking what she said to him the day they met. They smiled at each other and Naomi made a noise.

"Liam I'm so bored here" she complained. "I'm gonna go to the mall, okay?" she said and kneeled in front of him.

"Ok. Sure" he said. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Ivy was sitting next to them waxing her board she saw them and quickly looked down with a pained expression on her face. Naomi stood up and grabbed her things.

"I'll see you later babe" she said to Liam smiling. "Bye Ivy" she said in a mocking voice and walked away from them.

"Whatever. Let's go dude, This waves are sick" Ivy said and ran towards the water.

The next day at school…..

"Hey!" Dixon greeted as he approached Ivy.

"Hi Dix, here sit" she said and moved her bag that was in the chair next to her. A paper fell out and Dixon picked it up.

"You dropped this pa…" he said and stopped when he looked at it. They were the pictures from the Winter Wonderland dance. Pictures of Ivy and Liam.

"Yeah thanks" Ivy said and grabbed the pictures from Dixon's hands quickly. Dixon sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine. I'm okay" she replied quickly putting up the '_what are you talking about?' _type of face.

"Come on Ivy. It's been months and you're still going around with pictures of him in your bag" he said.

"They're not pictures of him only. I'm there too you know" she said in a smartass tone.

"You know what I mean, Iv. You've never talked about it since you guys split up and I can tell it's still bothering you. You still like him" Dixon said in a soft voice.

"Okay fine! I still like him okay? It really hurts when I see him and Malibu Barbie together dude! Are you happy now?" she said and her eyes filled with tears. Dixon had never seen Ivy cry before or show any kind of weakness for that matter. She was always the tough girl.

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and sighed. "I don't even know why he's with her. They're so different. Liam doesn't do the whole Beverly Hills thing. And she's so superficial and just…I don't know…" Ivy said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Ivy" Dixon said. In that moment Liam came up to them.

"Hi guys" he said and sat down. He looked at Ivy's face and red eyes and his face turned serious.

"Ivy are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing. Just an allergy dude I'm fine" she said and stood up. "I gotta go find a book in the library, I'll se you guys at the beach" she said.

"Bye Iv" the guys said and she disappeared into the building.

"So what's going on with her? That was definitely not an allergy" Liam asked Dixon.

"I can't tell you man. But I'll tell you that you should talk to her. She's not doing that great" Dixon said and left.

**That ****night….**

Ivy was sitting on her couch eating some chips and watching a movie. She was alone in the house. Her mom had a doctor's appointment and hadn't come back yet.

She wasn't really paying that much attention to the movie. She was thinking about her dad. Ivy's dad walked away from her and her mom when she was 8 years old. He was an alcoholic but her mom didn't kick him out. He left them and never came back. The only news she got from him was three years ago on her Birthday. He sent her a card. Only a stupid card. That was the first time she heard from him since he'd left and the last time also.

The reason why she was thinking about him is because his birthday is the next day. She always sends him gifts, but he never called. Not even once to say a simple thank you.

The doorbell rang and Ivy got up from the couch. It rang again as she was running down the stairs. "Ok, ok I'm coming!" she yelled and yanked the door open.

A tall, blond man in his 50's stood at the door and smiled at her.

"Hello Ivy" he said.

Once Ivy got over the shock enough to speak she asked "Dad?"

**Ok. So what do you guys think?? **

**Please review and let me know if you like it!! If you like it I'll post more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading dudes!! LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.,..AS ALWAYS.**

**I WISH I OWNED LIAM THOUGHT. LOL.**

_**Previously on 90210….**_

_**Ivy yanked the door open. A tall blond man in his 50's stood at the door and smile at her.**_

"_**Hello Ivy" he said.**_

_**Once Ivy got over the shock she asked "Dad?"**_

"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked the man as he entered the house and took off his shoes. "And you don't have to do that" she said pointing at his bare feet.

"Well Ivy, I just thought it was time to come back home and see my daughter. You look beautiful Ivy. You're the reflection of your mom 20 years ago" he said and put a hand on her arm.

Ivy yanked his hand away, her eyes turning red with fury and unshed tears.

"Are you freaking kidding me dude?!! You left nine years ago man! I sent you gifts on your birthdays, letters to see if you were still alive, I even goggled you for God's sake! And now you just 'decided' it was time to see if we were alive too? SCREW YOU!!" she yelled and opened the door for him to leave.

He looked at her with pain evident on his eyes. "Ivy, you have to understand. I left for a reason honey. If you just let me expl…" he started but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave" she said, but he made no attempt to move "LEAVE!!!!" she yelled. He grabbed his shoes and walked away.

Ivy slammed the door shut and let her self fall to the floor, sobbing. This was the first time she cried about her dad in a very long time and she was letting it all out. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come here like everything was okay. That dude is some serious ass. She sniffed and stood up after a few minutes. Her cell started to ring. She checked the caller ID, it was her mom. She didn't answer, her mom would realize she had been crying and she wasn't in the mood to give any explanations.

She had a voice message –from her mother of course-. It said that she had a work emergency and she was going to stay in the recording studio all night.

"Great" Ivy said sarcastically out loud. She really didn't want to stay alone tonight.

She put on some shoes, grabbed her bag and her car keys and left the house.

Liam was working on his boat, talking to Naomi on the phone while she complained about the ugly purses _Prada_ had for this season. He wasn't really listening to her anymore, he just said "Yes" and "No" where he thought were the right times.

There was a knock on the door, he looked over and smiled. He signalled with his hand for the person outside to come on in.

"Hey, I have to go. Someone is at the door. I'll call you tomorrow" Liam said and hung up.

"Hey Ivy! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just needed to get out of the house you know? I'm sorry I just came here without calling. If you're too busy I can just leave…" She answered as he approached her.

" What? No, no. I don't want you to go. Please stay, it's ok" Liam said almost too quickly and Ivy laughed.

"Whoa dude! Chill, you're gonna have a stroke" she said and they both laughed.

"So…you're building a boat. That was the big 'under the tarp' mystery?" she asked as she walked over to the boat and run her hands over its surface. Liam hadn't realize he had left the boat uncovered. But it didn't bother him anymore to show it to Ivy. "Why a boat?" she asked and turned to look at him.

"Me and my dad, we used to go sailing before…well, before he walked away from me and my mom" he said. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable telling this things to Ivy. With Naomi he had to make an effort to tell her. He told her only because she refused to get back together with him if he didn't. But they never talked about that again after that night.

Ivy looked at him dumb foded. "Your dad abandoned you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It really sucks" Liam sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" she said. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"My dad left me and my mom too. When I was eight" She said.

"When I was ten" He said and sat on the table.

"Yeah. Well, the real reason I'm here, the reason I couldn't stay at my house was because he came over tonight" she said and hopped on the table next to him.

"Really? Your dad?" he asked and she nodded. "What did he want?"

"Apparently he decided it was time to visit his daughter. What an ass. I mean, I write to him every year on his birthday, I send him gifts and not even once he called. Not even once! And the dude has the nerve to come over and pretend like he just went on a trip for a few months!" she was yelling now and Liam couldn't do anything but look at her with compassion and pain for the pain she was feeling.

Ivy sighed and hopped out of the table. "I'm sorry Liam. I shouldn't be here this late yelling like psycho. I should chill before I pop a vessel." she apologized "I should go" she said and started to walk towards the door.

Liam grabbed her elbow and stopped her "Hey, it's cool. Don't go. Let's go to your place and hang out. Maybe grab some dinner or something. I haven't eaten yet" he said to her. She smiled at him softly.

"You sure?" she asked "I don't want you to feel like you have to hang out with me only because I…" he silenced her with a hand over her mouth and she kept talking all muffled. He laughed and she licked his hand.

"Eww! Dude you're a freak!" he said to her. She punched his stomach playfully and laughed. "Aww you're such a girl!" she said and grabbed his hand. They walked

towards her car laughing all the way.

**The next morning….**

**LPOV**

I opened my eyes and the light coming through the curtains made me close them again. I blinked twice and my eyes adjusted to the light and I opened them fully. I looked around and I wasn't in my house. I tried to get up but someone was over me. I looked down and couldn't help but smile. Ivy was asleep with me. On her living room couch. Her left leg over both of mine, her head on my chest, her arms hugging my waist, my arms hugging her waist, her hair sprawled over my chest and it shined with the light of the sun. Wow, I'm really getting cheesy here, I thought. But whatever, it's true, she's beautiful. She sighed and snuggled closer to me, mumbling something in her sleep. I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I wanted to wake up like this every morning. I smelled her hair and sighed. I closed my eyes and started to feel guilty thinking about Naomi. She's probably alone in her bed and I'm here snuggling with another girl, a girl she hates.

Ivy stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She blinked and looked up at me. She looked down to our intertwined bodies and immediately jump off the couch and fell flat on her butt.

"Are you okay?" I asked laughing.

She laughed too and yawned at the same time. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I fell asleep over you dude" she said still sitting on the floor.

She looked so cute with her hair all tangled and her sleepy eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I made any attempts to stop you" I said. She smiled and got up.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee" she said and walked to the kitchen.

I got up and followed her. She was putting water in the coffee pot. I walked over to her and leaned over the counter. "Where's your mom?" I asked her.

"Her car keys are over the table so she probably got home and to bed" she said and opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat?? I can make pancakes or French toasts. Or both" she said and looked at me.

"You make the pancakes and I'll make the French toasts" I said and she passed me the ingredients from the fridge.

"The bread is in that cabinet" she said and pointed where.

After a few minutes of cooking, joking and talking we sat on the table and ate quietly.

"The toasts are good dude" she said and smiled at me.

"Yeah the pancakes aren't too bad either" I teased and she threw a piece of toast at me which I dodge. She stick her tongue out at me and her mom walked in.

"Hey honey. Hi Liam" she greeted.

"Hi mom" Ivy said and her mom kissed her hair.

"Hi " I replied.

"Please Liam call me Laurel" she said and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Laurel it is" I said smiling.

She smiled back and sat on the table "So… What are you guys up to today? Going to the beach? That's the great thing about having a house on the beach you can go anytime you want. Or maybe you prefer to stay here snuggling on the couch again?" she asked smirking. I almost choke on my pancake.

"Mom, please…" Ivy whined.

"Relax honey I'm just kidding. Liam, swallow dear" she said and I swallowed my piece of food.

"Ok. We're going to the beach mom" Ivy said and stood up. "Let's go dude" she said to me.

I stood up. "Bye Mrs.S…Laurel" I corrected myself.

"Bye Liam. Have fun you guys" she said and we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Your mom is cool" I said.

"Yeah right! When you don't live with her. Whatever, come with me upstairs I have to change" she said and I followed.

We entered Ivy's room. She had a queen size bed, one of her walls is painted in dark red and the others in white. She has surf gold medals and trophies on the walls.

"Cool trophies and medals Iv" I said whiles she opened her drawers and took a bikini out.

"Yeah, my mom insists on putting it in the living room to show them off to the people who comes here. Whatever. I rather keep them here. She just wants to brag about me" she said shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah well, she does have a lot to brag about" I said. She smiled and blushed.

"Are you blushing Ivy Sullivan?" I asked.

"What? No dude. No way" she said looking down and her face turned three shades redder.

"Yeah right" I said grinning.

"Whatever. Wait here I'll go change" she said and walked into the bathroom.

I kept looking at the things hanging from the wall and she came out of the bathroom in only her bikini. Damn, why does she do this to me?. I mean I've seen her in bikini's before but she always has her wetsuit at least on the bottom part of her body. I didn't realize I was staring until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Dude. You there?" she asked smirking. She knew it would work, she did it on purpose.

"Am, yeah, yeah. I was just wondering if you'll tell your mom about your dad" he asked.

She walked over to her closet with her back to me and I tried not to look. "I don't know. I think I won't. Maybe later" she said. She grabbed her wetsuit and turned around. She caught me staring again. She grinned and threw a shirt over my head.

"Stop checking me out you pervert! You have a girlfriend remember?" she asked and I laughed.

"Well you're not making it easy not to look dude" I said and we walked down the stairs, outside and into the beach.

**THANKS FOR READING!!!! **

**PLEASE HIT THE GREEN BOTTON AND REVIEW!! :D:D IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING….**

**At the beach that same day…..**

**IPOV**

Liam and I spent a great night together last night. It was exactly what I needed to take my mind out of the ass that my father is. I can't say I wasn't happy sleeping in his arms. It was the best night sleep I had in years. Hell, the best night sleep I had in my life. Cheesy right? I know, but whatever, it's true. I'm in love with Liam Court and I know he's still a little bit attracted to me. I just have to try and make him realize it's me he wants to be with, not Naomi.

"Hey! What's up dude?" I asked Dixon while Liam and I approached him.

"Hi guys. what's going….Wait a sec…Did you guys just came down from your house Ivy?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we did. So?" Liam asked playing it cool and sat down on the sand to wax his board. Well, my board actually. He had to borrow one of my boards given he stayed at my place last night….not that we were going to tell Dixon about that.

"Did you spent the night there Court?" he patted Liam's shoulder and winked at me.

"No dude. He just came this morning" I said and winked at Liam. He smiled.

"Oh really? So why do you have one of Ivy's boards?" Dixon asked and laughed at our perplexed faces. "I knew it! Way to go man!!" he said laughing again. Liam and I shocked our heads.

"Hi guys. What are we laughing at?" Teddy asked as he approached us with Navid next to him.

"Well apparently this two spent the night together" Dixon said pointing at us. I smacked the back of his head

"Whoa, way to go Liam!" Teddy said.

"Dude what about Naomi?" Navid asked.

"It wasn't like that guys! Knock it off" Liam said getting mad now.

"Oh really? It wasn't like that? Come on dude who are you trying to…" Teddy started again but I cut him off.

"No damn it! It wasn't!. My dad came back after nine years after abandon me, I was upset and alone at home so Liam stayed with me. Ok?" I almost yelled. I threw my wax to the sand and ran towards the water.

"Dude, we had no idea" Dixon said to Liam.

"Yeah, I know. She's just really upset guys. I mean her dad is a jerk. And I can relate to that.. He decided to appear on her doorstep last night and pretend they were always a family. It's tough for her" Liam replied.

"Yeah I can only imagine. We'll apologize to her later." Teddy said and the others nodded.

"Yeah. Hey I'm sorry I accused you of cheating dude. I know you're in love with Naomi" Navid said.

Liam looked down and stood up. "Yeah. Yeah. No problem man" he replied.

**LPOV**

I saw the guys giving each a hug to Ivy and I came up to them.

"Hey guys" I said as Ivy let go of Navid and I saw she had been crying. I put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to me side.

"Hi baby!" Naomi said as she approaches us. She saw me hugging Ivy and that she was crying. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine" Ivy said sniffing and let go of me.

"Okay…Well, anyway Liam we have to go" Naomi said to me.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"Well, I have a surprise for you honey" she said and kissed my cheek. From the corner of my eye I saw Ivy looking away from us.

"Okay…I'll see you guys later then. You sure you're going to be fine Iv?" I asked her.

"Yeah dude, don't worry. You've than enough. Thanks Liam" she replied and forced a smile.

"Okay. Bye then!" Naomi said and dragged me to her car.

We have been driving around for almost an hour now "So you're not telling me where we're going huh?" I asked Naomi.

"Nope. But we're almost there" she said for the 40th time. I rolled my eyes and her and she laughed. We kept driving for 20 minutes more and arrived to a cabin in the woods.

"Here we are!" she said and the car came to a stop. "Let's go!" we walked out of the car and stood in front of the cabin.

"So? What do you think? Just a weekend for the two of us. All alone, no interruptions, no distractions" she said and came over to me hugged my waist and kissed my lips.

"Sound amazing" I lied. "But how I'm I going to spend the weekend here? I couldn't even pack underwear" I said.

"Oh, I took care of that. Your mom made you a bag with clothes and stuff" she said and kissed me again. We opened the car's trunk and took our bags out. Well, Naomi packed two bags actually.

"Are you coming for two days or two months?" I asked her.

"Well I like being prepared" she said and opened the door to the cabin. The smell of humidity invaded our noses.

"Eww, It's gross" she complained. "I did this for you because you like this kind of things. I would've never rented a humid, moldy cabin if Ivy hadn't told me you like this things. I'm gonna open the windows" she said and walked over to the kitchen window.

"You asked Ivy?" I asked not really believing that Naomi had asked Ivy a favour.

"Well, yeah. I mean she knows you a lot. She's your friend and besides, she's like a guy so if I want man advise I go to a girl who seems to be a man." she replied.

"Hey, don't be like that with her. She's my friend" I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

**Later that night………**

"Oh my Gosh I hate mosquitoes. Well I hate every insect for that matter. Gross. I'm gonna go shower" Naomi said after we returned from our hike in the woods.

I sat on the couch eating a sandwich wondering how Ivy is doing with her whole dad thing. I took my phone out of my pocket and sent her a message.

'_Hey Iv. How __U doing? Any news bout your dad?' _

'_Hey dude I'm fine, thanks.. No, none, at least for now… How's the cabin?'_

'_Good to hear you're doing better. Well, the cabin is good but Naomi complains about every single insect there's in the planet. LOL'_

'_My God. I told her not to act like she always acts. Guess she can't help it. Anyway, have fun dude. See you tomorrow'_

'_Yeah that's just her. Ok, later Iv'_

"Liam! Come here please" Naomi yelled. I got up from the couch and went to the bathroom but she wasn't there. I walked into the master bedroom and she was lying on the bed with only a black and red see-through lingerie.

"So? Are you coming to bed or what?" I smiled and walked towards the bed. We started to kiss. Naomi took my shirt off and started to kiss my neck and shoulders. All I could think about when I closed my eyes was Ivy. All I wanted was Ivy to be here doing what Naomi is doing. I had to stop. I couldn't do this to Naomi.

"Wait Naomi" I said but she kept kissing me. "Naomi. Stop." I said and pushed her off of me. I sat on the edge of the running my hands over my face. "I'm sorry" I apologized.

"What's wrong Liam?" She asked and sat on my lap.

"I can't do this Naomi. I can't do this to you" I said.

"What do you mean? Do what?" she asked again.

"I can't be with you, and be thinking about someone else Naomi. I'm in love with someone else" I said and she stood up from my lap.

"What?" she asked. "Are you kidding me? After everything we went through to get back together and you do this now?" she was yelling at me now and I stood up in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Naomi I care about you. I care a lot. I'm just not in love with you and that's why I'm walking away. You deserve better" I said.

She yanked her arms away from me and looked at me with pain, hate, anger and love all mixed up "You're right. I deserve better" she said and went into the bathroom slamming the door close. I sat on the bed and sighed. After a few minutes she came back fully dressed and grabbed her bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm heading home. You can find your own ride maybe call Ivy. That's who you are in love with right?" I didn't say anything and she stormed out of the cabin. I heard the engine of her car turning on and the lights coming into the dark room.

**The next morning…**

"Thanks for coming to get me dude" I told Dixon as we arrived at my house.

"Yeah. No problem man. See you later." He said as I hopped down of his SUV.

"Hey Liam!" he yelled at me and I turned around "Just hurry up and tell Ivy how you feel before it's too late." he said and backed away from my driveway.

**IPOV**

"Mother I'm home" I called as I entered my house. I left my keys and bag on the coffee table and called again "Mom? You there?". Nothing.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw blood on the floor. There she lied, behind the counter covered in blood with what appeared to be a stab wound on her abdomen. "Mom!" I screamed and kneeled beside her, I grabbed the phone and called 911. The operator said that I had to try and stop the bleeding until the help arrived, so I pressed my hand against the wound.

"Mom?, mom please stay with me. Just hang in there please" I begged.

The paramedics arrived, moved me out of the way and started to work on her.

"Okay she's stable now. Please pass us the gurney" he said to me. I couldn't move I was petrified on my spot.

"Miss, please pass us the gurney" he said again. I snapped out of it and did what he asked me to.

"Ok on my count. One, two, three" he said and they lifted my mom up. " You coming miss?" he asked me.

"Yeah of course" I replied and we jumped into the ambulance.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I asked. "She has to be".

"She'll be fine kid. We just have to get her to the hospital stabilized, which she's right now" he replied.

**LPOV**

I was lying in my bed thinking about Ivy and Naomi when my cell phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID. It was Ivy. I smiled and answered.

"Hey Iv! What's up. Wanna go for a bite?" I asked and I heard her sobs.

"Ivy? Ivy what's going on? Talk to me" I said worried.

"Liam, I'm in the hospital" she said between sobs.

"What?! What happened? Are you alright?!" I asked starting to panic as I pulled on my jeans.

"I'm fine. It's not me is my mom. Please can you come over?" she asked.

"Of course I'm on my way" I said and hanged up.

I jumped out of my car and ran into the emergency room. I approached the main desk where a nurse sat talking on the phone.

"I'll call you back" she said when she saw me. "What do you need sir?" she asked me nicely.

"My friend's mom was brought here half an hour ago. Her name is Laurel Sullivan" he said.

"We have a Laurel with an abdomen stab wound but her last name is not Sullivan" she said

"He divorced her husband so…I don't know her bachelor's last name" I said starting to her anxious. "Wait, stab wound?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ok. Go down that hall, and at the end to your left it's the waiting room" she said.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I rushed down the hall.

When I entered the waiting room the sight before me made my heart sink. Ivy sat there with her head between her legs, sobbing and her hands covered in blood up until the elbows. I approached her and touched her shoulder.

"Ivy?" I said. She looked up at me and started to cry harder.

I grabbed her arms and made her stand up pulling her against my chest. "It's okay Ivy. It's alright" I said and stroking her hair to try and calm her down. A nurse walked in and Ivy pulled away from me slightly.

"Any news on my mom?" she asked.

"No, not yet honey. Why don't you come to the nurse station to clean up" she said. Ivy gave her a confused look. The nurse pointed to Ivy's arms and she looked down.

"God. I hadn't even noticed" she said in a shaky voice.

"Come on. We'll get you cleaned up" I said and we walked to the nurse station. After she cleaned up we sat on a couch in the waiting room.

"Thanks for being here Liam. I didn't know who else to call" Ivy said to me.

"Of course. We're friends Ivy you know you can call me anytime" I said to her and moved one strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I should call the guys. They're my friends too" she said.

"Already done that. They're on their way" I said.

"You're awesome dude" she said and hugged me. We pulled away and she smiled but only briefly.

"There you go. I want to see that smile" I said and caressed her cheeks and all the way down to her lips and then her neck.

"Liam" she said and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot. Look what I'm doing while you're dealing with all this. I'm sorry Ivy" I apologized sincerely.

"Hey, it's okay dude. You're not an idiot. We'll talk later" she said. I nodded and grabbed her hand and she rested her head on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence Teddy, Dixon and Navid walked in. We stood up and they all went over to Ivy and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming guys" she said. Teddy was about to say something when two police officers walked in.

"Ivy Sullivan?" They asked.

"Yeah that's me" Ivy said and walked up to them.

"I'm officer Raver, this is officer Carlson. We're here about your mother" they said.

"Have you found anything?" she asked

"Well our investigators are working on the scene. You'll not be able to return home until the investigation is over. If you need some clothes you call us and we'll take you to get them" they said and officer Raver's cell phone rang.

He excused himself and answered it. "Okay. You sure? Yeah, yeah I'm here with the daughter now. No, no it's okay. Keep me posted. Thanks" he talked into the phone and then hanged up.

"What's going on?" Navid asked.

"They have a suspect" Raver replied.

"Who?" asked Ivy.

"James Sullivan. Your father" he said and we all looked at him in shock.

**SO??? LOVED IT? HATED IT?**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!**


End file.
